


Death and John Murphy

by Bleak_Defiance



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Ficlets, Just some stuff I've thought about, Vignette, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Defiance/pseuds/Bleak_Defiance
Summary: In this life, there is but two constants; death, and John Murphy.And even then, there are ways around death.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Emori & John Murphy, Emori/John Murphy, John Murphy & John Mbege
Kudos: 13





	1. Everything Everything Everything

> "You good?"
> 
> Murphy tried not to laugh.
> 
> _You good?  
>  Fuck no._
> 
> It was all so much and none of it mattered.
> 
> _You good?  
>  Define good._
> 
> How could anyone be 'good' anymore?  
>  After all they'd done?  
>  _And seen  
>  And been_
> 
> The question should have been harmless, was harmless, but it just kept
> 
> tap  
>  tap  
>  tapping
> 
> Inside Murphy's skull.
> 
> _You good?  
>  You good?  
>  You good?_
> 
> _No._
> 
> Murphy wasn't 'good'.  
>  Murphy was exhausted.  
>  He was hurt and angry and bitter and pissed and the furthest thing from 'good'.  
>  Murphy hadn't been 'good' in years.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> _Everything_ was wrong.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> First it was his father.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> Then it was his mother.  
>  _(May she rot in hell)_
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> Then Bellamy.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> And then came the torture, of course.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> It was everyone and everything, all the _fucking_ time.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> It was Kane.  
>  It was Jaha.  
>  It was the ground and _fucking_ Ontari.
> 
> It was everyone and everything, all the fucking time.
> 
> Murphy wanted to scream.
> 
> _You good?_
> 
> "Fine."


	2. The Many Loves Of John Murphy

Murphy's first love was his parents. His father who was gentle and willing to sacrifice anything to save his son. His mother who loved him until she didn't. He wished to fall out of love, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not.

When this love departed he was not awfully sad to see it go.

Murphy's second love was anger. It came to him in bloody knuckles and fire, in split lips and chipped teeth.

This love never truly left him.

Murphy's third love was John Mbege. His friend who stood by his side, always. Together in everything, thick as thieves, until they weren't.

Murphy cried when he buried this love, a secret he would take to his grave.

Murphy's fourth love was Earth. The colours, the sounds. Everything about it was beautiful. The sky that bled when the sun fell and the smell of rain, the feel of a hand in a stream. Earth was perfect. Earth was deadly.

This love would come to bring so much pain.

Murphy's fifth love was Bellamy Blake. This love was a different kind. This love was lingering touches and

watching

watching

always watching.

This was secret glances and thoughts of stolen kisses.

This love would break his heart.

Murphy's sixth love was Emori. Emori who was funny and brought out the best in him. This love was gentle, soft, but Murphy fell hard. She was hands running through his hair late at night and smiles over bottles of moonshine and shared mischief. His second partner in crime, but by no means less.

This love was new to Murphy.

He liked this love best.


	3. For His 18th Birthday, John Murphy Went To The Ground

" _Happy birthday to me..._ " he sang quietly to himself, watching the door.

Waiting.

_"Happy birthday to me...happy birthday John Murphy..._ " He turned a makeshift blade, a gift from Mbege, over in his hands, still watching the door.

" _Happy birthday to me_."

The door opened. He bared his teeth and tightened his grip on the weapon. It's easier to attack someone when you have nothing to lose. He doesn't get very far, but Murphy swears up and down he drew blood before they knocked him out.

He'd expected to wake up in an airlock, he hadn't expected to hear the words, "Congratulations, John, you get to go to the ground."


	4. Pity the Fool Who Bets Against Raven Reyes

Raven opened Murphy's door without knocking. "Hey, Bellamy, Clarke's looking for you, something about..."

She trailed off, a small smile spreading across her face when she realised they were asleep.

Murphy's head was in Bellamy's lap, his fingers curled tightly around the hem of Bellamy's shirt. Bellamy was propped against the wall, his fingers entwined in Murphy's hair. They looked peaceful when they were asleep. Less angry.

Peace was hard to come by these days.

She closed the door as quietly as possible.

Clarke could wait, Monty owed her money.


End file.
